The Name Game
by Berry's Ambitions
Summary: [One-shot] Letch and Stump are expecting a baby and find themselves at a crossroad. "In what universe is 'Jaydien' any worse than 'Blayde', anyway?" Potential spoilers for Winds of Change. [Letch/girl!Stump]


**_The Name Game_**

**_By Berry's Ambitions_**

**A/N: Here it is - the first one-shot for this pairing that I've written! :D I suppose it could be set in the universe of _Winds of Change_, but could also work as a stand-alone. It's pretty much just mindless fluff. Nothing more, nothing less. Since I'm still figuring out what I'm gonna do with the next chapter of WoC, I figured this would be a fun ****way to stay inspired.**

**Thanks for reading! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own _The Hills Have Eyes_._  
_**

* * *

Letch pressed his lips against his mate's temple, a calloused hand resting on her swollen abdomen. He leaned back onto their well-used mattress, taking a good look at the mother of his child. Her hair was in its natural curly state ad she was dressed in one of his old shirts. Letch couldn't remember a time he found her more beautiful.

"Bernice," he began, an idea coming to mind.

"Uh-huh?" the young woman better known as Stump's gaze was still fixated upon her rounded belly. Her pregnancy may not have been a planned one, but Letch thought that she had adjusted to it rather well. Better than most women he'd come across in his life, that was for sure.

"The little squirt still doesn't have a name," he reminded her, tucking a stray lock of dark hair behind Stump's ear. "Ya know, since it turns out we ain't havin' a boy after all..."

"I won't say I told you so," Stump sing-songed, hugging her knees and grinning at him.

Letch rolled his eyes. He still had difficulty picturing himself with a daughter, but that didn't dampen his anticipation in the slightest. "I was thinkin' maybe Blayde."

_"Blade?"_ Stump repeated incredulously.

"Naw, _Blayde._ B-L-A-Y-D-E."

Stump barked a laugh. "Um, I don't think so. Unless we have twins. Then we could name her brother Nyfe."

Letch stuck his tongue out at her, very lightly pressing his knuckles against her shoulder. "Alrighty then, angel-pie. Got any better suggestions?"

Stump stuck out her chin, grinning proudly. "Sure as shit do."

"Well, let's hear 'em," he challenged, matching her expression.

"Jaydien."

Letch blinked. "Like... Jayden?" he said slowly, not sure he heard correctly and hoping he hadn't.

"Don't forget the I!"

"Right. Because the I is what sets our daughter apart from the rest of the Jaydens in the world," Letch scoffed. "Now you're gonna make the people who named _their_ daughter Jayden feel like morons. We might as just get ahead of everyone else and name our spawn Jayydizzosoian before _that _one gets popular."

Stump threw up her hands. "It sounded really cute at the time!" she huffed. "I don't see why you have to be such an ass about it!"

Chuckling, Letch nibbled her earlobe. "Just doin' my job, babe."

"Don't call me babe." Stump pursed her lips and scooted away from him. "In what universe is 'Jaydien' any worse than 'Blade', anyway?" she sulked, shooting him a dirty look. "Dude. Put the bedroom eyes away. I'm mad at you."

Letch scooted a bit closer to her, smirking. "I think you gettin' my sex face confused with my thinkin' face."

"I wasn't aware such a thing existed," she snarked, raising her eyebrows. "So, what exactly_ are_ you thinking, my dear?"

"I was thinkin' of Willow."

Stump's back straightened. She positioned herself so that she was facing her mate, blue-green eyes brighter than usual.

_Well fuck,_ Letch thought. I_ made my pregnant girlfriend cry._

"Willow," Stump murmured, as if to hear it for herself. Her voice was thick; recognizing this, she abruptly cleared her throat, running pale fingers through her curls. "Like the tree?"

Letch smiled, letting their foreheads press together. "The prettiest tree there is," he confirmed, wrapping his arms around her waist and drawing her closer towards him. With her belly pressed against his, he could feel their child kicking. Their little girl.

_Willow Locke,_ he thought, chest compressing in the strangest, most pleasant way._ I could get used to that._

And, judging by the way the contented way that Stump's head rested against his shoulder, so could she.

**~The End~**

* * *

**A/N: Well, there you have it! I'm not sure if this counts as spoilers for _Winds of Change _or not. After all, nothing in that fic is set in stone at the moment. I do like the idea of Letch and Stump becoming parents, though, so I may do more stories focusing on the two of them and little Willow. Maybe one where Willow's born? IDK. As for Stump's name, I figured that after a while Letch would start calling her by her real one as a sign of affection (at least behind closed doors). And no, they're not married. I'm not even sure how mutant/human marriage would work, to be honest. XD Still need to figure that out.  
**

**I just hope everybody liked this and it wasn't too... disgustingly cute, lol. But it's been a while since I wrote anything like this, and I needed a break from all the angst I've posted on here recently. I might do more fanfiction focusing on some of the HHE characters and their children soon, because I've always been a sucker for pregnancy/baby fics. And just more one-shots for this fandom in general, because I adore these characters. X3**

**If you have any sort of feedback, I'd love to hear it!**


End file.
